Sweet Escape
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Blair Waldorf Needed to get out if only for the weekend and Kate Howards Wedding was the perfect escape though finding her prince was an added bonus
1. part 1

**_SWEET ESCAPE_**

**Ok this is another GH/Gossip Girl Crossover by me. This time it focuses on the cross shipping of Milo Giambetti and Blair Waldorf and will be a fanfic in seven parts. This is written for the SFF Week 36 word prompts (unique, brown, sky) Thanks to johnandmartyrule for the idea for Blair's Alias.**

**Authors Note: For story purposes Blair will lean more towards TV verse and anything up until Season 2 Episode 4 The Ex-Files has occurred. For the fic Blair is already eighteen and Milo is twenty-one. Also there was no shooting at SKate's wedding and it happens on a Saturday and not a Friday.**

* * *

How could this be happening...how could she Blair Waldorf go from Queen B to minion in the confines of a day.

"Damn that Mother Chucker," she thought to herself thinking it was all that Chuck Basterd's fault. He was still pissed off that she didn't take him back, that she chose Lord Marcus over him which was a Royal Pain that in of it's own right. However he was the one who ditched her at the airport, he couldn't say those three simple words to her in the Hamptons, and he set off a chain of events to catalyst his step sister Serena onto HER thrown.

She looked out the window at the azure blue sky outside of Constance Billiard and was thankful for the fact that seniors had half days on Friday.

She needed to get out of dodge if only for the weekend, where too she had no clue.

--

The bell rang and she sprang from her seat and began to head outside.

"B, wait," Serena said from behind her. Turning on her heel Blair looked at the perky blonde and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"I have plans," Blair said which wasn't a lie. She did have plans which didn't include any of the Upper East Side Elite which included Blair Cornelia Waldorf.

Serena nodded and watched as Blair stepped into her car that she instructed to wait for her with her bags packed waiting for her.

"Where to Miss Blair," the driver said as Blair kicked off her shoes and shrugged her shoulders. She had no clue where she wanted to go.

Picking up the latest US weekly magazine she looked at the cover as a devious grin crossed her lips. Pictured on the Cover was Former Manhattan Socialite Kate Howard wearing a gorgeous brown couture gown under the headline: CRIMES OF FASHION: Magazine icon the latest Mob Moll.

This was too perfect. Kate Howard though an acquaintance of her mother had never met the young brunette and a social event like that she was sure to see even though she couldn't be seen and maybe if she met someone to help her forget about Marcus and Chuck and everything else that was making her life hell well then all the better.

"Miss Blair," the driver repeated.

Blair smiled.

"Port Charles and do you think until we get back on Sunday Evening you can refer to me as Eliza."

The driver nodded as he began to lead her out of the city and toward the small upstate burg.

--

**TBC**


	2. part 2

**SWEET ESCAPE**

**Ok this is another GH/Gossip Girl Crossover by me. This time it focuses on the cross shipping of Milo Giambetti and Blair Waldorf and will be a fanfic in seven parts. This is written for the SFF Week 36 word prompts (unique, brown, sky) Thanks to johnandmartyrule for the idea for Blair's Alias.**

* * *

Her car pulled up to the Cosmopolitan Hotel and she smiled at her driver thanking him for doing this for her and paying him a little extra something for his troubles.

"You don't have to do this Miss Bla-Eliza."

The young brunette smiled.

"It's nothing; anyway feel free to do what you will this weekend just so long as you pick me up early Sunday evening."

The driver nodded knowing that he would head out to Atlantic City for a weekend of adult fun.

She smiled as the car pulled away as she looked down at her cloths which she had changed into in the back of the car on the ride into town, a skill she was thankfully talented at doing as coming into the hotel in her school uniform would have utterly sucked. She was wearing a simple yet classy black skirt and white blouse, a black wide brimmed hat and a pair of oversized sunglasses.

For the moment Blair Waldorf was gone and Eliza Golightly stood in her place. Blair smiled at herself thinking of the moniker she made for herself, a blending of two of her idol Audrey's famous characters Eliza Doolittle and Holly Golightly. She entered the dim lobby and headed to the check in desk hoping they didn't need to see any ID because she didn't have the time to get falsified documents she was winging it as she went along. Living in the moment.

"Can I help you miss," the man at the desk said.

She nodded.

"I'm checking in, reservation under Golightly."

The man nodded and handed her a key card.

"Enjoy your stay at the Cosmopolitan Miss Golightly."

Blair nodded knowing that time away from Chuck, Serena, and the mutterings of Gossip Girl would be enjoyment indeed.

-

Heading up to her room she flopped back onto the king sized bed and squealed like a little kid on Christmas. Even though she had been to much finer establishments she just had to let it all out.

Taking a deep breath she composed herself wondering what she should do. It was Friday and was getting kind of late which in the City would of meant Parting, or club Hopping or just plain raising hell.

"What to do what to do," she said to no one in particular.

She began to ponder, the hotel spa was most likely already closed and she had no clue if a small town like this had any active night spots and so she decided to fix herself up and head to the bar in hopes that she might flirt with someone who like her was just passing though.

She hopped in the shower to wash off any lingering trace of her past life and began to thumb through her garment bag. Though she packed rather sparingly she packed things she knew Eliza would wear. Deciding on a black cocktail dress and matching kitten heels she stylishly curled her long hair and put on her favorite silver hoops and made her way downstairs.

--

Meanwhile already down at the bar was Milo Giambetti. Milo was a local in the town of Port Charles, employed as a driver and bodyguard to Sonny Corinthos, the same Sonny Corinthos who was the mobster set to marry the fashionista. However this job wasn't his choice and he made it known to his brother Max every chance he got. Milo wanted to be on the right side of the law, to be a lawyer or a cop, however his father was a legend in the underworld scene and so to him being a bodyguard was like some heir to a fortune 500 company starting in the Mail Room before becoming CEO.

He looked at the empty glass in front of him knowing it was going to be the first of many that evening. His father was in Italy and had taken ill causing his brother, fresh off a breakup, to play the roll of eldest son and head to care for him.

"Probably lying about his position if I know Max,' he thought.

Meanwhile his boss was having his rehearsal to Kate which Milo thankfully didn't have to sit through, anther guard did.

It wasn't that Milo didn't' like weddings he just was depressed by the notion of love as he was painfully single.

'Even SPINELLI has a date' He muttered under his breath thinking of his frienemy the quirky computer hacker and PI.

It was then he spotted her, a beautiful brunette goddess emerge from the elevator and head toward the bar.

She sat down next to him and smiled before turning to the bartender ordering a Martini. The man behind the counter nodded and retrieved it for her not even asking to see any ID. As she reached for her black clutch to pull out money something came over him, he didn't know if it was just his upbringing to be gentlemanly or if it was that he thought she was hot and thought he stood a chance but he placed his hand on hers and smiled at the bartender.

"Put it on my tab."

The bartender nodded.

"While I'm at it would you like another one?"

Milo nodded and turned to the girl who he couldn't tell if she was miffed or intrigued.

"You didn't have to do that," she said as she smiled.

-

She looked at the man who had just offered her a drink. Dressed in a charcoal gray suit, seductive dark eyes he seemed to be older and hopefully wiser then those jerks she dated before. Totally Eliza's type.

"I'm sorry; you can get the next round if you want."

Even his apologetic tone seemed genuine causing her to smile again.

"What I meant was, do you always buy drinks for girls who sit next to you."

He decided to play it cool, he hadn't been in a relationship since Lulu and even that wasn't really a relationship when she was stinging him and two others along only to choose a fourth guy instead.

"Only the pretty ones."

He wanted to slap himself for that. That line was one of the oldest ones in the book.

She however grinned at him.

"Well then thank you..."

"Milo."

She nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Milo."

"And you would be..."

"Eliza."

"So, Eliza what brings you to Port Charles if I may be so bold to ask?"

"What brings me here...hmm...to you want the long version or the short one."

Milo shrugged.

"Either one, I have all night."

"Well, then I decided I needed to go out...find myself...live for the day and all that."

"And what do you do when you're not living for the day."

Blair bit her lip. She couldn't tell him she was a senior in High School back in Manhattan he'd bust her for drinking underage and her weekend escape would turn into her in prison and Serena to come running to town to bail her ass out which would be a big disaster.

"I go to school in the city."

Well that wasn't a lie.

Milo nodded and Blair thanked god that he didn't ask what school or her major.

"So, what brings you to town?"

"Actually, I live here I just needed a good strong drink."

Blair nodded.

"Bad day, no let me guess...caught your wife sleeping with the gardener or something."

Milo laughed.

"Wife, you're funny."

"Girlfriend then."

"Nope, I'm unattached."

"A guy as charming as you."

Milo nodded though Blair found it hard to believe.

"It's my father, he's taken ill and..."

"Say no more."

--

Both of them continued to sip there drinks in practical silence while studding each other. Blair thought Milo was rather attractive and the fact that he was single could only mean one thing, he was gay however it didn't hurt to look...right? Meanwhile Milo looked at Eliza and thought she was the answer to his prayers and the fact that he thought she was gorgeous didn't hurt him one bit.

"Eliza, can I ask you one more thing."

"Shoot."

Milo nodded.

"Are you busy tomorrow, I mean you said you came to town to life for the day and all that so you wouldn't have and agenda or..."

She thought his rambling was cute however she shut him up by smiling and shaking her head.

"Nope, no plans why."

"Well, I don't know if you were aware of the wedding between Sonny Corinthos and Kate Howard."

"I might have heard of it, why."

"Well, I was wondering, and if you say know I won't be hurt..."

"Are you asking me to be your date?"

"Would you, I mean I could show up dateless but..."

"Say no more, I'd love to."

Milo let out a sigh.

"You would."

"I would."

"So then, I'll pick you up here tomorrow evening say three PM."

"It's a date."

He smiled and ordered another round before looking at her.

"Drinks are on her this time my good man."

As she paid the bartender her mind began to go into panic mode. The dress she brought for the wedding was plain, simple, something worthy of a crasher sneaking into a back pew not that of an invited guest. She needed to find something stylish, something unique, something ELIZA and fast.

--

**TBC**


	3. part 3

**SWEET ESCAPE**

**Ok this is another GH/Gossip Girl Crossover by me. This time it focuses on the cross shipping of Milo Giambetti and Blair Waldorf and will be a fanfic in seven parts. This is written for the SFF Week 36 word prompts (unique, brown, sky) Thanks to johnandmartyrule SFF for the idea for Blair's Alias.**

She woke up on Saturday morning with a small headache, a small price to pay for meeting a great guy and partaking in three martini's while delighting in conversation.

"Now where can I find a decent boutique here in Port Charles, I mean this is far from Manhattan and I have hours to look fabulous," she thought thinking about Milo's invitation to the wedding of Sonny and Kate.

She had tons of contacts what with her mother being a designer, she could simply press a button and someone would rush a gorgeous gown to help Blair Waldorf out in a pinch, well if she was Blair Waldorf but she was not.

Freshening herself up she put on something chic and headed down to the lobby making her way to the counter.

"Miss. Golightly how do you find your stay here at the Cosmopolitan so far."

"I find it quite delightful. Anyway would you happen to know of any local boutiques open on a Saturday, one here perhaps."

"Sadly we don't but..." the receptionist lowered her voice, "try the Metro Court, they have an excellent one."

Blair nodded.

"How far away is the Metro Court?"

The person behind the desk began to scribble an address.

"Thank you,"

"Or there is always Wyndoms, they have a great selection."

Blair rolled her eyes, she did not shop retail and neither did Eliza.

Picking up the address and throwing it in her bag she headed outside waiting for her car to pull up front before remembering that she sent the driver away for the weekend. She entered the hotel once more and hired a car to take her to look for THE perfect dress.

--

Meanwhile Milo was frantic as he was watching Sonny prepare. The godfather was thrilled that the young man had found himself a date however he insisted he ran some last minute perimeter checks around St. Timothy's before lesser experienced guards took posts.

"So, what's her name?"

"Eliza."

"Eliza, old fashioned don't you think."

Milo shrugged.

"I think it's a beautiful name."

Sonny just nodded and gave Milo some more orders.

--

At the Hotel it was full of hustle and bustle.

"Can I get a clutch to go with my dress," Blair saw and older woman asking an employee caring two garment bags.

The woman told her to hold on as she handed the bags to two women near the counter and the first woman simply rolled her eyes and picked up her cell.

Once the lady handed the bags over Blair approached her.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Yes, you see I was invited to something last minute and..."

"Let me guess the wedding."

Blair nodded.

The ladies let out a deep breath.

"Technically we are closed on Saturday but well..."

Blair didn't like games, if it meant that she had to find another boutique, if she had to...gasp...shop retail well then by all means she was going to do just that.

"Well," the lady continued, "with the wedding everyone is coming in, picking up dresses."

"Everyone."

The lady nodded as Blair rolled her eyes. She didn't want to shop at the same place the whole town shopped at. If she had to choose the lesser of two evils retail was defiantly better then dressing in the same thing as someone else did.

"I'm alright then, do you know off hands if there are any boutiques besides here."

"In fact there is."

Blair smiled as the lady told her of a few smaller shops downtown though she didn't know if they were open or not.

Blair smiled taking her chances and headed out of the Hotel just as a woman frantically was entering.

--

Milo finished his duties with Sonny and made his way to his apartment. He was a ball of nerves and wanted so badly to go across the hall to get some moral support from Spinelli though he assumed that the young hacker was wrapped up in some fashion emergency with Maxie Jones. So instead he flopped on the couch and let out a sigh giving himself a pep talk.

"You can do this Milo, you can be happy despite the fact you're well involved in the business. Just because Lulu chose Logan doesn't mean you're updateable you just need to be more aggressive...take charge..."

Once he was in the mindset he wanted to be in he headed to begin to get ready.

--

Blair headed to the district where the lady directed her and like promised there were a lot of shops there, most were closed but there was a dress in one of the shop windows that caught her eyes. It was a deep violet and went off one shoulder. It was stylish, unique, and all too perfect. And it was just her luck the store was open, if only the dress was in her size.

--

Entering the shop she was immediately greeted by a sales girl.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, can I see the dress in the window?"

"The purple one."

Blair nodded and the woman obliged handing the dress to her allowing the soft silk to brush against her fingers.

"I love it," she looked at the tag and smiled, "and it's my size."

"Do you want to try it on?"

"Yes please."

Blair was led to a room and tried it on. If was her dream dress, the way it fell off her shoulder and clung to her curves was astonishing and she was sure she was going to turn allot of heads.

"Wow," the woman said.

Blair nodded.

"I know, I'll take it."

The woman nodded and 'Eliza' paid for the gown and headed back to the hotel looking at her watch as she did so.

--

She headed back to her room and looked at the clock. It was almost noon and Milo was to be there at three, she was running out of time. Looking at her jewelry box she was glad that she found a perfect necklace and earring set to wear and was fortunate the store had a matching pair of heels for her to where, now all that was left was how to style her hair.

--

He headed to the hotel and headed into the lobby to wait for her. He arrived early even though he could tell Eliza was the fashionably late type. He looked at his watch and it was now five till three. He looked at the single rose in his hand thinking it was corny and she would laugh but he really didn't care at that moment. He just wanted the night to be special for Sonny and Kate as well as him and Eliza; god knew happiness in Port Charles came in short supply.

--

Deciding on a classy up do she gave herself one more once-over before flipping open her phone tempted to see what crazy things went on in the city since she left. Then she decided to slam it shut, the point was to not know so why give into temptations now.

Squirting on last dab of perfume on her wrists she headed down to the lobby.

--

Milo sat there and watched the vision emerge from the elevator once more.

"Wow," he said approaching her, "you look amazing for someone who got an invite to this last minute."

Blair smiled.

"What can I say; I have a knack for finding something fashionable in a pinch."

He smiled as he looked at her in awe. Purple was defiantly her color and he knew that he would be with the prettiest girl there, well next to the bride of coarse after all it was Kate Howard's day.

Meanwhile she looked at him all polished in a designer tux making her heart begin to race.

"Anyway you don't look so bad yourself."

She smiled.

"So, shall we head to the wedding?"

Milo nodded.

"We shall."

--

**TBC**


	4. part 4

**SWEET ESCAPE**

**Ok this is another GH/Gossip Girl Crossover by me. This time it focuses on the cross shipping of Milo Giambetti and Blair Waldorf and will be a fanfic in seven parts. This is written for the SFF Week 36 word prompts (unique, brown, sky) Thanks to johnandmartyrule SFF for the idea for Blair's Alias.**

A car pulled up at St. Timothy's and Milo went around opening the door for her causing her to smile a bit. She could defiantly get used to this.

"Well this is it," Milo said.

Blair smiled as she took his hand and mad their way toward the church.

As they got closer to the church a young couple headed up to them. The man smiled at the duo giving them thumbs up while the petite blonde slugged him.

"Well this is a disaster."

All eyes fell on the blonde.

"What does Maximista mean," the other guy whispered to the blonde who just hours ago learnt a dirty little secret about the bride to be.

"I mean Milo so didn't RSVP plus one, and look Spinelli; he brought a plus one that is a major faux pas.

Blair couldn't help but smile as this petite blonde seemed to be a girl after her own heart.

"Who is this plus one by the way man?"

Milo smiled.

"This is Eliza," Milo said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Eliza, I'm the Jackal."

Maxie slugged him.

"Damian Spinelli," he said.

"Maxie, so logistics aside how did you and Milo here meet."

Blair smiled.

"To be honest we met last night at a bar."

"Milo, you sly dog you."

"It's not what you think Spinelli...we talked for a while and then I decided to take a chance and invite her and she said yes."

Spinelli nodded as Maxie looked at her watch.

"We better get inside; the wedding should be starting soon."

The others nodded and followed Maxie to a spot on the front pew.

--

Soon the wedding began and the foursome watched as the groom came down to the front of the church. There had been news of some blow up between the bride and maid of honor moments before and there were rumblings on if the wedding would go on at all.

Then music began to play, the bride looked exquisite in a gown that Blair could tell was made for the fashion icon and her alone.

As she got to the end and stood face to face with the groom an eerie clam brushed over the attendance like they expected this to be the calm before a storm.

"We're gathered here..."

And so the service began smooth and without a hitch as people began to uncross their fingers thinking that this was going to make it to the reception after all. However then the famous lines were spoken.

"Speak now of forever hold your piece..."

People's eyes began to drift to a blonde in the sent row.

"That's Carly," Milo whispered to Blair, "the grooms ex."

Blair nodded as the maid of honor suddenly opened her mouth.

"I can't do this," she said in a heavy Brooklyn accent.

"Olivia," the bride whispered.

"No, I can't let you do this Connie..."

Silence.

And then the bride broke down in tears.

"I knew this was cursed from the moment you saw me in that dress," she whispered.

"Yes that's right...Connie..."

There was a whole big screaming match going on now. It turned out that Kate Howard was born Connie Falconeri of Bensonherst. There was allot of yelling and cursing going on and Maxie had jumped right into the middle of it Spinelli on her hells.

--

"Come with me," Milo said.

Blair nodded and took his hand as he led her to the courtyard of the church.

"At least now we don't have to hear all the arguing."

"Do you think they will get married?

"Milo shrugged no clue...but we should really stay her in case they do decide to go through with this."

She nodded as he led her to where a bench was.

"So tell me Milo, are events always this interesting in Port Charles."

Milo chuckled. She had no idea just how crazy things could get, she was lucky this wasn't some hostage situation or shootout and it was just the kind of event where a deep dark secret came out.

"I take it that's a yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be...some of the events I've been to back home have been brutal."

"So, you seem like the kind of girl who would know what the etiquette was for waiting to see if the wedding was back on."

Blair shrugged.

"I have no clue."

"Oh well, we can sit and watch the sunset until we here any news."

Blair smiled.

"I like that idea Milo very much."

--

They sat watching the sunset from the bench, talking laughing, having a magical time. Milo for once in his life wasn't a ball of nerves and Blair wasn't trying to be who she wasn't, well except for the small details of her name and age.

"I guess that the wedding didn't happen," Milo said.

Blair nodded.

"I'm sure the tabloids are going to be all over this come tomorrow."

"I bet they will be too."

Milo smiled and gave her a saddened look.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just...well this is going to sound crazy."

Blair let out a laugh.

"Tell me, I probably won't think it's crazy."

"Well, Eliza I kind of was hoping to dance with you."

"Who says you can't."

"Well for one the wedding obviously didn't happen so there was no reception and..."

Blair put out her hand.

"If that's the only thing stopping you."

Milo smiled knowing that even though there was no music he was going to dance with the beautiful Eliza under the multi colored evening sky.

--

In his arms Blair felt safe and loved and full of regret. She had met the perfect man, yes she knew this despite the fact they only met the evening before. And yet she felt regret as she knew nothing could come of this, that the following afternoon she'd be back to being Blair of the Upper East Side and Milo would be a distant memory.

"Milo."

"Yes Blair."

"I'm sorry this date fell flat."

"You think if fell flat."

"Well the wedding."

"Forget the wedding I had a great time hanging out here tonight with you."

Blair smiled.

"I did too...but anyway I was wondering would you like to join me for brunch tomorrow."

"Brunch."

Blair nodded.

"Yes, I saw a sign advertising the one at the Metro Courts restaurant."

Milo smiled.

"I would love to go to brunch with you, anyway want to head back and see all the carnage."

Blair smiled and took his hand as they headed back into the reception.

--

**TBC**


	5. part 5

**SWEET ESCAPE**

**Ok this is another GH/Gossip Girl Crossover by me. This time it focuses on the cross shipping of Milo Giambetti and Blair Waldorf and will be a fanfic in seven parts. This is written for the SFF Week 36 word prompts (unique, brown, sky) Thanks to johnandmartyrule SFF for the idea for Blair's Alias.**

In just the few hours that she had known Mio Giambetti she knew it was in love. But she couldn't be in love, not when she knew that in just hours she would be back in the city as Blair Waldorf and Eliza Golightly would cease to exist. Why was she doing this to herself, asking him out for a second date and all that.

She let out a sigh as she headed out onto the balcony still wearing the gown from the wedding. She let the cool breeze brush her bare shoulders as she looked up into the starry sky.

"Starlight star bright," Blair said closing her eyes.

--

Milo entered his apartment and pressed the button on his blinking answering machine. Max had called saying that their father was getting better and that he'd be home in a few days.

Untying his tie he smiled. He didn't know that going into that bar he would fall in love. And when she asked him out for a second date he thought it could be quite possible she liked him too.

Picking up the phone he dialed a number hoping he wouldn't be waking anyone up.

"Hello," a female voice said from the other end.

"Carly, its Milo...can we talk."

--

The following morning Blair woke up and did her normal routines putting on a cute white and green dress with a white sweater to keep her warm on the crisp morning. Making sure her bags were already packed on her bed before she left.

She didn't know how she was going to say it as Milo I love you but I need to go would probably not be the best choice of wording.

--

Milo entered the Metro Court and spotted Carly in the lobby. The Blonde made her way to him and smiled.

"I'm so proud of you Milo," she said throwing her arms around him, "I mean I saw you with some mysterious brunette and I simply smiled. So what's her name?"

"Eliza."

"Eliza."

"Why does everyone do that when they here her name, I like it."

Carly smiled.

"I think Eliza Giambetti defiantly has some kind of sparkle to it."

"Carly, we just started dating.

"I know, I know."

She smiled.

"So..I got it all set up."

Milo grinned.

--

Blair headed into the Hotel Lobby a few moments later and she was immediately greeted by an older blonde who she recognized from the wedding. She was the one in the row behind her clapping as the bombshell about the bride went off.

"Hello Eliza."

"How do you know me," Blair said knowing that she wasn't introduced to her.

"I'm Carly Jacks, the owner of this hotel.

Blair just nodded.

"Anyway Milo wanted me to tell you brunch is going to be set up on the terrace."

"The Terrace, I thought it was supposed to be in the dining room."

Carly just smiled.

"Let me show you the way."

Blair shrugged and followed the Blonde outside.

--

When they reached the terrace Blair spotted a table set up with a white linen tablecloth and two champagne flutes.

"Oh My God," she said out loud as she looked over at Carly smiling, "have fun, and if you need anything, anything at all don't hesitate to ask."

She nodded as Carly left.

--

She shook her head, wow; Milo really out did himself even though it was she that invited him to the brunch. Thinking it was going to be harder then she thought he approached her dressed in a pair of kakis and a light blue dress shirt wheeling a serving cart covered with covered dishes out to them.

"Brunch is served."

She smiled.

"Milo this was so un necessary."

He shrugged.

"You're the first girl I've dated in a long time I need to make up for it sometime."

Blair blushed thinking it hard to believe he was really single all this time.

"So, what do we have?"

"I'm so glad you asked," Milo said reveling the spread and pouring her a glass of orange juice.

Blair smiled; the cart had all her favorites. Picking up a strawberry she tauntingly held it up to her lips as she took a bite of it.

"You're just doing that to torture me."

"If I was is it working?"

Milo nodded as Blair grinned twirling her fork in her eggs.

"Good."

--

They continued the meal making small talk and flirtatious gestures.

"So, what are your plans the rest of the afternoon," he asked.

She knew she needed to get back to the Cosmopolitan, get her things and head back to the city but she still had a few hours to kill.

"Nothing now for a few hours."

"Well then care to go for a walk in the park with me."

Blair nodded as they made their way to the park.

--

As they walked in the park the couple held hands.

"You know I never thought that when I decided to head into Port Charles for the weekend I'd find a guy like you Milo."

"Guy like me."

Blair smiled.

"Yes, a guy who was sweet and funny and not wrapped up in some kind of scandal."

Milo let out a chuckle.

"So does this mean your making your stay here in town more indefinite Eliza," he said with hope in his voice.

Blair shook her head.

"Actually, I have to go back to the city tonight, I don't want to believe me if I had a choice I'd stay here in Port Charles with you."

Milo nodded. He could tell that Eliza genuinely didn't want to go, that she cared for him like he cared for her.

"Well then will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know, probably not...but we'll always have our time here in Port Charles."

Milo nodded as Blair felt like she was living in one of those old movies she loved so much.

--

He drove her back towards the Cosmopolitan and helped her out of the car.

"Goodbye Eliza," Milo said leaning over to give her a sweet and tender kiss.

"Goodbye Milo."

She let out a sigh, watching him get into his car and head away never thinking she would see him ever again.

--

Heading into her Hotel Room she picked up her brown leather luggage and headed down to the lobby where her driver waited.

"So, how was Atlantic City?"

He gave her a mischievous grin.

"Well at least we both have stories to swap on the way back home."

He nodded and that was that. As she got in the car she was back to being Blair, the dethroned queen B.

--

**TBC**


	6. part 6

Time passed on as she was threw back into her life in the Upper East Side though it wasn't as hellish as she thought it would be, well except for the fact that she couldn't get Milo off her mind.

Sitting on the Constance Billiard steps one cool October afternoon she was lost in thoughts about him.

He was there, dressed in the tux from the wedding that never was and she was in her perfect dress and they were in the garden at St. Timothy's dancing like before only there was something different. There were little white lights shimmering under the sun set sky and the faint sounds of music playing. He moved over and began to whisper in her ear...

"I love you Blair..."

"Blair...earth to Blair," Serena was saying throwing her out of her fantasy, "so the big annual masquerade."

"Right," Blair said nodding thinking about last year's ball and all the drama that surrounded it. Life seemed so much simpler then with her deep in love with Nate Archibald; the guy she thought was the one for most of her life but who was secretly in love with Serena.

"B is there something else on your mind," Serena looked across the quad to see Chuck leaning against the wall from the boys' side brooding as usual, "or someone perhaps."

"Serena, I'm so over Chuck."

"But it is about a guy."

Blair let out a sigh. It wasn't like she was going to see Milo Giambetti again so why bother keeping him a secret.

"There was a guy involved yes,"

Serena grinned.

"I need details."

"Ok, so remember the weekend where I said I needed me time and kind of vanished."

"Yes I did, believe me Gossip Girl has so many theories to where you went."

Blair nodded thinking of the crackpot theories that ranged from meeting her father and his lover for a shopping trip to her going to a weekend rehab clinic for some drama.

"Well, I headed to Port Charles."

"Port Charles, wait that was the weekend of Kate Howard's wedding wasn't it; you went and didn't invite me."

"We were kind of not on the best of terms, anyway I did go to the wedding but that's not the point."

Serena nodded.

"The point then."

"The point is I wanted to get away for the weekend, let Blair Waldorf cease to exist, become a new person...and well."

"This person met a guy."

Blair nodded.

"I'm pathetic aren't I S, holding feelings for a guy I know I'll never see again."

"Was he cute?"

"Gorgeous but that's not the point...the point is I can't get him out of my mind no matter how I try."

"Then go back to Port Charles and see him again."

"I-I can't...I promised myself it was a one time thing."

Serena nodded as the bell rang.

Blair shook her head, who was she kidding there was no such thing as a one time thing in her world.

--

Meanwhile back in Port Charles Milo was standing at his post in front of the coffee shop office. Since the wedding Sonny and Connie did manage to tie the not but not before the tabloids got a hold of the situation. But after much damage control Crimson was salvaged, the couple was seemingly happy and for the moment Karpov and Zacchara were behaving themselves so he thought he should be happy, he wasn't.

He began to get lost in a dream, a dream of the first time he saw her slinking out of the elevator at the Cosmopolitan Hotel and into the barstool beside him.

"Milo," a voice rang out.

He looked over to see Spinelli.

"Is Stone Cold in?"

Milo shook his head.

"Alright, the Jackal can wait."

Milo nodded as Spinelli could tell something was up as he had a unique way of reading people's emotions.

"Are you thinking of the Elegant Eliza again."

"You could tell."

Spinelli nodded.

"Why may I ask did she show up for the nuptials of Mr. Sir and the Fashionista and then just poof out of thin air?"

Milo shrugged, he really couldn't answer that.

"I don't know, but I do know that she is from the city."

"Hmm the Jackal had an idea."

"Should I be afraid?"

Spinelli shook his head.

"The Fashionista constantly goes in and out of the city for business and well, you could convince Mr. Sir to let you be her driver and then perhaps you and Eliza would see each other again."

"You know Spinelli that sounds like a plan."

The young man clapped.

"Glad that the Jackal could be of assistance."

Milo nodded.

--

A few more days passed by as Blair was in her mother's studio looking at a gown perched on a dressmaker's dummy. It was a deep burgundy color and looked like the kind of dress worn by a medieval princess which was the look she was going for. Running her hands over the velvet of the perfect gown she let out a sigh as she spotted a sleek black car pulling up in front of the shop. She didn't think much of it after all Eleanor Waldorf was an up and coming designer who already was making a great reputation for herself.

She watched as the driver stepped out causing her to blink, she had to be seeing things right. She watched him go to the side of the car and let the passenger out, Kate Howard, dressed in a chic brown dress mouthed thanks to him and made her way into the building and was immediately greeted by her mother.

--

Blair knew that it had to be him it just had to. Taking a deep breath she headed out of the studio and toward the car

--

He had to be seeing things. Was that Eliza, his Eliza heading out of Eleanor Waldorf's and right toward his car? He looked at her, the dark hair, the seductively sweet eyes, yes it was her. As she began her approach he immediately got out of the car.

"Eliza."

"Milo, oh my god what are you doing here."

"I had to see you."

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"I didn't, but I figured I'd go into the city and take a chance and I'm glad it paid off. So what are you doing here?"

Blair smiled and looked at him knowing she was going to have to spill to him the truth.

"How much time do you have?"

"For you, all the time in the world."

Blair felt al swoony knowing that his tone was sure to change when the truth came out.

--

TBC


	7. part 7

Moments later he took her hand as she broke down in tears.

"I'm sorry Milo, I should have told you the truth from the moment I started falling for you and..."

"You've fallen for me," he said not caring that she just told him her name was Blair Waldorf and she was an eighteen year old High School senior.

"Yes...and I'm sorry I just got too carried away I guess and."

He reached toward her face and began to wipe her tear away with his hand smiling at her with his perfect smile.

"I don't care what your name is, if your Eliza, or Blair, or Hannah Montana for that matter."

Blair let out a small giggle.

"The point is...well the point is that?"

He leaned in and gave her a kiss. It was like no kiss she had ever had before, this kiss was filled with such meaning and she didn't want to pull back. However they did need air sometime and so sadly they did.

Looking into his eyes she could only imagine the headline on Gossip Girl...'Spotted Blair Waldorf and Mystery Man...' There would be allot of questions and she would have to answer them.

"So what now Milo."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I like you and well after that kiss one can only assume you like me as well."

Milo nodded.

"Well I mean when Kate's done with my mother the two of you will be heading back to Port Charles and I'll be here in the city alone."

"It doesn't have to be that way."

Blair looked at Milo with a shocked gaze.

"It doesn't."

He brushed her cheek with his palm as he entered the studio with the brunette at his side.

"Yes Milo," Kate said noticing the duo now looking on at the older women.

"How long are you going to be in this meeting?"

"Why do you ask that?"

It was then her eyes looked at the brunette who she recognized as the bodyguard's date to the wedding.

"I'll be here for at least another hour Milo, so go."

The guard nodded and headed back out with Blair.

Walking down the sidewalk she looked over at him as they made their way into a small café.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Iced Tea."

Milo nodded ordering an iced tea for her and a cola for him before sitting outside at a table letting the cool breeze blow through their hair.

"So you bought yourself an hour that is not going to change things."

Milo nodded.

"I think it will, because when you find out what I do for a living you might change your thoughts about me."

"Try me."

"I'm not only a driver but I work as Sonny Corenthos's bodyguard."

Blair shrugged. She really didn't seem to care about that issue as much as she cared about the long distance thing. Milo was a sweet kind and caring. A uniqueness compared to the previous guys she dated.

"Any your point."

"You're not scared."

"Nope, anyway about the long distance thing...I mean how often do you get out to the city."

"Not enough I see now."

"And for me a weekend in Port Charles was a whim...not to say I couldn't need another whim."

"Whim away...like say next weekend."

Blair sighed.

"I can't next weekend; it's this annual masked ball that I kind of host and well."

"Well."

"You kind of owe me what with me being your date for Sonny and Kate's wedding."

Milo opened his mouth into an 'O' face.

"Are you asking me out Blair?"

"I could be."

"And you're not ashamed that I'm a lowly bodyguard."

"Hello, hot older man totally makes up for that in my eyes."

Milo grinned.

"Well then it would be an honor to be your date."

Blair grinned and upon heading back to the studio she handed him an invitation.

--

The week went by and Blair was in full party planning mode.

"So," Serena said, "did anyone ask you?"

Blair simply smiled as Serena was gushing about some guy she met at some party which Blair knew wouldn't last.

"No...Don't tell me that mystery man Milo is coming to the party."

Blair just sat silently and no more talk about that went on.

--

The evening of the party arrived and Blair was fixing herself up in the bathroom. Looking at her reflection she truly felt like the princess she was and was glad that her own personal prince charming would be there to hold her in his arms all evening.

She entered the hall to see a crowd of people in gorgeous gowns and dashing suits having a blast.

It was then she felt a hand caress her cheek from behind.

"If that's you Chuck I swear..."

"Who's Chuck," he said stepping around to her side.

Blair shook her head as she looked at him.

If he looked good in his tux at the wedding he looked even better in that moment with his hair gelled back and a black mask covering his face.

"Chuck is nobody; anyway I'm glad you could make it."

He smiled.

"I'm glad I came, you Blair look...well words just can't describe it."

"Are you sure you didn't take a class in how to be this charming."

"Nope, just a gift."

Blair smiled as he took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor where they danced like they were the only ones in the room.

--

Once the song ended they stepped out onto the balcony for some fresh air and he draped his jacket over her shoulder.

"Blair, make a wish," he said as they looked up into the night sky.

Looking over to him she smiled.

"It's already come true," she said kissing his cheek and resting her head on his shoulder thinking that she never knew just how sweet her escape from reality would be.

--

**Fin**


End file.
